Dear What'sYourName?
by Happy Stalker Ball
Summary: The cast of Golden Sun learn how important is to keep in contact with each other. To Whom It May Concern: this is a silly and fun story. I hope you enjoy!


Found some old notebooks with writings. Wanted to see what others thought. Trying to be funny. Characters are **extreme. **_Read with caution_. No, I don't do drugs. Just say NO and all that jazz. I do not own Golden Sun. **Slightly edited 07/17/2009**

Letters and thoughts are in italics.

_Do not go any further if you do not comprehend the meaning of **all in good fun. **_

**OoOoO**

Kay sat down at her desk and sighed, glancing over the letters she'd dumped onto it earlier. _Let's see if there's anything interesting in here,_ she began scanning the return addresses. _Hmm, a note from the store about the clothes I still need to pay for, a lovely letter from that weirdo guy that needs to get a life, and, hmmm- what's this? _She held the letter curiously. It was addressed to her, but had no return address. _Mysterious, _she thought with a small smile. After all, who doesn't appreciate a little mystery in their life?

So, naturally, without any regard for her own safety she ripped it open. After glancing at the first few lines, she let out a disappointed groan. _Figures. My "mysterious" letter is from my dumb brother!_ She rolled her eyes and started at the beginning. _Might as well see how their world saving mission is going._

_Dear K_

Kay let out another groan. _It's "Kay," Garet, K-A-Y! Sheesh!_ She continued scanning the letter.

_It's me. You're brother Garet. How are you doeng? Good, I hope. We are tryeng to find Filix and stop him. He wants to lite the litehouses! Isaac and I have made sum new friends. You remember meeteng them. You didn't get to know them, tho, so I'll tell you about them._

Kay felt her hands involuntarily clutch the letter. Had her brother learned nothing from that dorky professor guy?! That old man should've at least been able to teach him how to spell correctly. How was she going to be able to read all this illiterate nonsense?! She frowned and concentrated on the letter again.

_Ivan is the creepy Jupider adep remember? He's short, blond, and has purpul eyes. He reads minds!_

Kay's frown deepened at this. _Really? I bet he has trouble reading yours! Dang, if I'd known that I would've asked him if there __**was**__ anything in that head of yours! _But she hadn't known so when the door of opportunity had presented itself she had failed to knocked. She shook her head and continued reading.

_And he knows creepy people! His Master Hammit and Lady Layna knew about our qewst and never even told him! I bet they also know how it ends, but do they tell us? No! And this Master Hamah? Ivan say's he's never sen her yet she acted like she was his mom! And she knew about our qewst too! I told you it was creepy_.

Kay raised her eyebrows. It was rather...**odd.**

_Then there's Mia. That girl with blue hair, remember? She's a water adep_.

Garet's sister tried hard not to laugh at this. _Water and fire? Now that ought to be one interesting team!_

_She always wears those robs!_

Kay reread the last sentence, confused. "Robs? Say what?" She muttered aloud.

_You saw her in those big, whit things_.

"Ahhh," Kay breathed as understanding hit her. **Robes.**

_Even when we trecked through the desserts..._

"_**DESERTS**_, Garet, _**DESERTS**_! You weren't _trekking_ through chocolate cake you moron!" The girl inhaled deeply. Scolding a brother who was who-knows- where would do her health no good.

._..she kept all those robs on! What does she have in those things anyway?! I thougt that was weird. Don't you? Also, she knows Alix. You know what Alix can do? He can telapurt! That is so cool! To bad Mia doesn't know how! Then she coud teach me!_

"Okay, note to self: Never, ever let Garet publish a book," she rolled her eyes heavenwards. "Honestly, I don't think I've ever seen worse grammar!" It was a good thing the world wasn't relying on her brother's grammatical abilities. "And why the heck didn't he let me know how the whole "world- saving" thing was going?" She groaned. _Instead I now know about all his little friends and that he needs to retake some basic grammar lessons_. She glanced at the closing of her brother's letter.

_See ya Sis_

_Garet_

Kay shook her head slowly and sighed deeply. _To think- my brother is assisting in the whole save the world thing. Well, at least Isaac's around, and hopefully his new friends are smarter than him. _If not, boy, were they in trouble! Kay put the letter away, still slightly miffed at how that Kraden guy had taught her brother all that stuff about rocks and whatnot, but not how to spell. She dropped the envelope in the trash, affording one last glance at it. _I can't believe I thought this was one of those mysterious romantics letters. _She rolled her eyes, suddenly not very interested in the mysterious side of life anymore.

**OoOoO**

**Well, now, that was fun. Let's go visit Megan and Justin now, shall we? They are twins in this little piece of work. **

**OoOoO**

Megan hopped excitedly around the twins' little sanctuary. Justin eyed his sister suspiciously. She was dancing around happily and had a gleeful look on her face that just dared him to ask what was up.

He glanced away from her concentrating on his psynergy spells. _I will not give in. I will not give in, _he willed himself, but another glance at his hyper sister melted all resolve away.

"All right. You win. So what is it already?" He asked, angry with himself, but directing it at her.

Megan stopped dancing and smiled at her brother innocently. "Oh, nothing much. Just a letter from our Mistress."

Justin's eyes widened and he joined his sister in her happy dance. This continued for a while before he finally stopped and glared at her. "Why don't you OPEN it, already?"

Megan halted and stared at him surprised. "That would be a good idea." She eagerly tore the envelope apart. Justin leaned over her shoulder and the duo rapidly read the letter, still bouncing with excitement.

_Dear Megan and Justin,_

"Ha! My name's first!" Megan stuck her tongue out at her brother, who glared in return.

_Hi! How are you two doing? Studying hard, I hope! I'm still with those three boys trying to "save the world." __**Heh,**__ if only they knew, eh?_

Both twins broke out into outlandish giggles. "If...if only they _KNEW_," the two gasped between spurts of giggles. They calmed down enough to continue reading the letter.

_The only one I'm worried about is Ivan, the little mind reading wretch! I just __**know**__ he's read my mind._

"_Oooooooo_," the twins crowed, "somebody's gonna get it! He READ her mind. Big no!"

_For some reason, he hasn't mentioned anything to the others yet. I'd wonder why, but those two buffoons are so dumb he probably thinks it would be pointless. On which I'd have to agree with him. Our "leader" Isaac is secretly crushing on me and his puppy love is blinding him to the truth, so no worries there._

"Somebody _loves_ Mia?" Justin stared at the words, shocked. "Besides us?" Megan looked just as puzzled but shrugged it off and continued reading.

_Isaac's apparent best friend, or whatever, is so clueless it's sickening. I could probably tell him the whole thing, and he'd think it nothing but a big __**joke**__. __**He's**__ a joke! Alex is still with the others. I'm not too sure what's up with that. That bimbo better not have any other "plans" than the ones we discussed! Otherwise, I'll make his teleporting very painful._

"Alex is in trouble! Alex is in trouble!" Justin sang, spinning in circles. Megan read the last bit out loud.

"'I'll keep you posted. Love Always, Mia.'" She sighed happily and carefully laid the letter out on the table. "That was nice."

Justin nodded in agreement. "And fun! I just hope we do everything right!" He looked at his sister as she sat down with a writing utensil and paper. "What are you doing?"

Megan looked at him annoyed. "Making a holiday wish list," she quipped. Justin stared at her confused. She shook her head, sadly. "I'm writing a response to Mia," she said pointedly.

Comprehension washed over her brother's face and he skipped to her side. "I get to help." Megan smiled and nodded.

"Now where to start?"

**OoOoO**

**While those two write, let's check in at the offices of Camelot, the ones who thought up the world of Golden Sun. It seems there is a very disgruntled character who is tired of playing the part he has been alotted. This employee's name is Maria and she is about to read a letter than could potentially change a lot of people's lives. **

**OoOoO**

Maria sat down at her desk and kicked her feet up. Sweet, _sweet_ success. Now if only all games would sell this well or develop a cult like following. All would be good in the world. But now was not the time to plot world domination through videogames. No, right now it was time for Maria to go through her mail and read all the sickeningly sweet letters gushing about her success. Maria loved every moment of it. She'd gone through a good couple dozens of letters when she came across one letter that had scribbled some rather obscene things about her on the envelope. She frowned slightly and proceeded to open it with caution lest it burst into flames.

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_I would like to voice numerous complaints about this so called "video game" that I'm apparently trapped in for an indefinite amount of time. First off, everyone keeps calling me short. I'm only **fifteen!** I still have plenty of time to grow! Everyone just needs to back off otherwise I'll use my rod in some very controversial ways in which you people would have to up the rating of this beloved game. I know you wouldn't want to lose that "safe" rating, now would you?_

_Time for complaint #2: Why does it seem like I'm always the first to have the wind knocked out of me? Wait- it doesn't **seem** like it! I'm **always** the first to hit the ground! What's with that?! I mean, if you're gonna stick me in this screwed up reality of yours at least give me some strength or make my magic stronger or give me some sort of shield or **something**._

_Complaint #3- Okay, what's with trapping me here with these three psychopaths?! It's bad enough I'm stuck in this twisted reality of yours- but at least I could've had more competent teammates! "Save the world?" Yeah, right- the world needs saving from them! One of them is unbearably clueless. He defines the term "all brawn and no brain." Our leader is a joke! He doesn't speak! He just nods or shakes that spiky little blond head of his! How are we supposed to understand any plans he comes up with if all he ever does is bob his head? And that girl? I must be the only one aware of her planned betrayal. It's mighty tempting to go along with her I might add, but **someone's** got to try and help this freakish reality out. That girl is insane! I'd tell our "leader" but he's too in love with her. I thought about telling Mr. Brawn, but he'd just take it as a big joke._

_Complaint#4- Why does it seem forever to get from one point to another? Couldn't you people have at least supplied us with a wagon or something instead of making us walk everywhere by foot?_

_I'll now close this letter. I expect things to shape up soon. If not, you'll find out the hard way that I'm not joking around about the ratings._

_Sincerely,  
Ivan _

Maria frowned as she reread the letter. She reread it again, then again. After a few minutes she put the letter down and rested her chin in her hands. Then a slight smile tugged at her lips. _Right. Well, Jupiter-boy obviously can't escape his new little world thanks to me. _She smiled a little brighter rereading a certain portion of the letter again, amused. _And, who knows? A higher rating could be a good thing_. With a shrug she tossed it away and continued going through all her beloved letters from fans of the game.

**OoOoO**

**We-ell, Ivan, apparently won't be getting any of his demands met! Let's go back and see what exactly Megan and Justin had to say to Mia.**

**OoOoO**

Mia sat on the floor and ripped apart her envelope. Her little prodigies had finally written her! _About time,_ she thought furiously scanning through the letter. Hopefully they had some info. on the idiot, Alex.

_Dear Mia,_

_Yes, we're studying **very** hard._

_Good kids,_ Mia continued reading the letter.

_We now have an idea of how to control alchemy._

A maniacal grin spread across Mia's face. _Good, good, __**good**__ kids._

_We're assuming you've already acquired the Mars star from those buffoons you're stuck trekking the world with. However, we're curious as to when you plan on leaving the three boys._

She paused and read the last bit over again. _I sense some doubt here......._she pushed the thought aside and continued reading.

_Also, are you sure none of them will come in handy? You never know_.

She had to laugh aloud at that. _Yes, I __**do **__know and the answer is no, no, __**no**__._

_We haven't heard anything from Alex since the last piece of information that he sent us, which, by the way, in our opinion, wasn't very helpful. We could've told you there were four lighthouses! What idiot doesn't know that?_

_Really. Stupid Alex._ Mia sighed and muttered under her breath imitating Alex, "There are four lighthouses- one for each element." She rolled her eyes. _Really, Alex? Why no one under the age of two would be aware of such valuable information. Let's go and enlighten the toddlers, huh?_ She shook her head and glanced back down at the paper. It had wrinkled some, she'd been clutching it so hard in her anger directed at her fellow Mercurian.

_We have operation __**TOI***__ in place. The citizens suspect nothing. Everything should be complete within fourteen moons_.

_I really need to let these kids know how much I love them._ Mia thought gleefully as she reread the last sentence. _Unlike a certain blue haired idiot boy,_ she frowned and continued with the letter.

_That is all the information we have for you now. We look forward to hearing from you soon._

_Love, your little prodigies,  
Megan and Justin_

Mia laughed a little at the twins' signature- it was obvious they fought over whose name should go first. She stuffed the paper in her pocket and grinned. _My little prodigies. _She was proud. If they kept this up, they'd be perfect leaders for her new world order.

**OoOoO**

**Mia seems to be quite the sly fox, no? Now let's see what a certain daughter has to say to a certain mother.**

**OoOoO**

The woman stared at the letter in her hands teary eyed. She'd thought she'd never hear from her beloved daughter again. This was too good to be true.

_Dear Mom,_

_Well, it finally happened. Just like you and Dad feared. Someone kidnapped me because of my supreme power. Because of my goddess stature. Now that the inevitable has finally happened, there is one question that needs to be answered: What the heck were you and Dad thinking?! I mean, honestly- if you two knew this would eventually happen you could've gone through a t__**ad**__ bit more to attempt to prevent it! I mean, all we had was a flipping house, come to think of it. Nothing special at all. I can't believe I lived with you all those years and didn't even get a canopy bed! I'm surprised I wasn't kidnapped sooner with how strangely you treated me. I wasn't treated like a goddess- I was treated like a mere __**normal**__ child. I've been kidnapped by complete idiots twice due to yours and Dad's neglectful care-taking methods. Yes, some strange lunatics that are trying to take over the world have decided that having a goddess with them will increase their odds in victory. They claim they only have me along because they need my "wind powers" but I know the __**real **__reason they need me and that's for extra insurance. How dense do they think I am? Although I've been kidnapped and my captors believe I'm being held against my will, I must say I'm rather glad this happened- I now realize just __**how **__exactly I_ _should be treated._

_--__**Goddess **__Sheba--_

The woman let her tears fall freely and smiled as pride swelled in her eyes. _My adoptive daughter has finally realized she's more than a mere normal child- so much more! She's a goddess like I've always told her- and she finally sees this for herself now_. The woman laughed a little happily, then called to her husband so she could share the good news with him.

**OoOoO**

**Now that Sheba has mounted her high horse, let's take a look at what our typical demented villains would write to each other. Well, since our typical demented villains aren't typically smart, these won't be letters, but short, sweet, and to the point little notes. **

**OoOoO**

_Menardi,_

_Stop looking at my rear!_

_-Saturous_

_Satourus,_

_I will when you stop looking at MINE!!_

_-Menardi_

**OoOoO**

**Maybe not so sweet. Well, now, what's this? It appears Kraden has received a little note of his own, though I doubt this note is anything like our villainous notes we just read. Thank goodness. Let's see who exactly bothered to write to one of the most forgettable characters in the game.**

**OoOoO**

Kraden fiddled with his glasses before placing them on his nose, and stared down at the tiny note in his hand. It wasn't much, but it was nice that someone had bothered to write him. Still the content wasn't exactly thrilling. Kraden sighed as he reread the note.

_Dear Kraden,_

_After you and the others rescue my brother and his friends (because it's obviously not going to happen the other way around) please teach my brother how to spell!_

_-Kay_

Kraden groaned inwardly and tossed the paper over his shoulders. That boy would never learn how to spell! What did his sister think he was? A miracle worker?!

**OoOoO**

**I think we can all safely say that Kraden is definitely not a miracle worker. Speaking of miracles- doesn't it seem like one needs a miracle to help someone over blind puppy love? Let's go and see this love in action, eh? We're back at Kay's pad now.**

**OoOoO**

Kay sat down on her bed flipping through her letters once again. She'd sent a note off to Kraden a couple weeks ago. Judging by the rather rude note she had in her hands now, he'd received it. Kay tossed the note aside and continued looking through the letters. Finally her fingers stopped as her eyes came to rest on a pretty, scented pink envelope. A few weeks ago she would've ripped it open hungrily, excited about the mystery. Maybe the cute boy at the shop had finally realized that she didn't just keep going there to buy clothes for her _father! _But after her previous adventure in mystery land she pried it open with a sense of dread.

_Dear Kay,_

Kay cringed as she recognized the handwriting. _Isaac..._ Well, on the upside at least he knew how to spell her name.

_Hi! It's me, Isaac. I was going to write to Mom, but since you're closer to my age, I figured I'd write you. I need some advice but I have a feeling my Mom wouldn't help out too much._

Kay rolled her eyes. _Great, I've become Isaac's second mother- or, more accurately, his counselor_.

_Remember Mia, the water adept?_

"Yes, the "rob" girl according to Garet," she mumbled as though Isaac were there.

_She's very, very pretty. Very, very, very pretty. Did I mention how beautiful she is?_

Kay raised her brows at this repetivite piece of information that she could have gone on living without. _Okay, it looks like Isaac has a bit of a crush. I get the feeling I'm going to turn into his love counselor. Joy._

_I just don't know how to express my feelings for her. You have no idea how much I like her. Her gorgeous eyes- oh, I get lost in those beautiful baby blues! They're so pretty when, well, I've only seen her angry and she usually just glares at me, but it's soooo cute!_

She recoiled. This had just crossed that line of possibly being cute and entered into obsession. _A bit of a crush is putting it mildly, _she thought grimly.

_I love her so much! You want to know how much I love her? Let me tell you exactly. My love for her burns like the white hot intensity of 10,000 suns!* Sometimes I purposely get hurt just so she'll be forced to heal me. It's the only time I get to feel her hands on me. Her hands are really soft._

Kay reread it, thinking she must be losing her mind, but no, all those words really were there on the paper. _Bit of a crush is putting it very, very, very, __**very**__ mildly. _Now it had gone from obsession to **disturbingly unhealthy obsession.**

_She's looks so delicate. And her hair. It matches her wonderfully blue eyes. Ah, like the ocean. Water adept suits her perfectly. I'm so in love. I've caught the love bug and I'm never letting it go_!

_Oh, you've caught a "bug" alright! You're sick in love and it's sickening, you dork_! Kay shook her head. This was unbelievable! She closed her eyes attempting to gather the strength to finish reading Isaac's love letter.

_But I just don't know how to reveal these feelings to her. How would you tell someone you love them?_~

Kay reread the last question a bit shocked. _I dunno-how about, "I love you?" _She read the next line.

_Maybe I should just come right out and say it. Just say, "I love you?" What do you think?_

She froze and stared at the line horrified. _Aww, this is bad- I'm starting to think like my brother's dorky blonde friend. Wonderful. Just wonderful._She forced herself to continued with the letter. She was so close to the end.

_I just don't know anymore and it's frightening. It scares me when I think of all the things I'd do for this girl. I mean if it ever comes down to it- if I have to choose between keeping her safe or keeping the __world safe, I'd choose her in a heartbeat._

Kay stared at the last sentence horror, amusement, and confusion etched on her face. Finally she rolled her eyes heavenwards. "Joy, and this is the boy we're entrusting the safety of the world to. I can sleep in peace at night now!" She thought aloud.

_I mean, I can't believe how much she means to me......._

_Okay, okay, I get the point Venus-boy. You're in love with this Mia girl. Let's see- anything __**else**__ in this letter? Hmmm,_ Kay scanned the letter. _Mia, Mia, Mia, Mia, ::gasp:: Mia, and, surprise, more Mia.....sheesh, someone has obviously been lacking in the love department in past years..._ Kay suddenly drew in a fake, dramatic breath as she reached the end of the letter.

_I hope you can help me._

_Always,_

_Isaac_

_Ohhhh, Isaac, you need lots and lots and __**lots**__ of help, boy. Just me won't do the trick. But I __**do**__ have an idea of how to get you started on the road to recovery_. She smiled slyly as she stuffed the letter into a new envelope and skipped off to the mail office. Once there she smiled politely at the mailman.

He smiled at her and glanced at the envelope she held out to him. "And who does this letter need to get to, Ms. Kay?"

Kay's grin grew even wider. "A traveling water adept that goes by the name of Mia."

**OoOoO**

**Mia will be quite surprised, don'thca think? By the way, the * in the letter indicated that Isaac quoted Timmy from the Fairly Oddparents. And if you're super curious the * after TOI in the twins' letter meant "Take Over Imil." Who haven't we visited yet? Well, since we're on the subjects of water adepts let's go and see how Alex is doing.**

**OoOoO**

Alex stuffed another roll into his mouth greedily. He had to eat as much as he could before that demanding blonde found the kitchen and demanded to be hand fed. She was in her own delusional world where she believed she was a goddess or something. Menardi and Saturous, being the insane lunatics that they are/were, liked to humor her. Of course when they humored her, they didn't do it gently. Oh no, they were rather rough when they pushed huge handfuls of gunk into her mouth. It was all in good fun, though. But when Alex tried to humor her- things always seemed to go wrong. Last time he'd wound up on the floor in front of some rather surprised waitresses. Of course, the surprise that had been obvious on their faces couldn't hide the delight that was evident in some of their eyes as well as disgust in others' eyes. Somehow his clothes had mysteriously _blown_ away. _All_ of them. Alex shook his head at the embarrassing memory. Of course he had teleported away. _Fast_. Some of those girls had looked rather...rabid. They gave him nightmares. Needless to say, the poor guy was hurriedly trying to fill his stomach so he could get as far away from those maniacs that were his traveling companions. After his stomach was finally full he teleported away and decided it was time to check up on his mail. There were two rather short and curt letters waiting for him. He frowned as he opened the first one. It was from two little lunatics.

_Dear Alex,_

_Mia is upset with you. She says you'd best shape up or ELSE! HA! You're in trouble! (We stick our tongues out at you!)_

_Love, Megan and Justin_

Alex raised an eyebrow. He read the last part of the note again and frowned. It was bad enough they were usually sticking their tongues out at him when he was around, but now they were sticking their tongues out at him in writing as well? This was getting ridiculous! He threw it aside and looked at the next letter. It was from the little lunatics' lunatic leader.

_Dear Alex,_

_You best shape up or ELSE!_

_-Mia_

The water adept groaned as he stared at the sentence. Was he the only sane person left on this strange plane of reality?

**OoOoO**

**Ah, Alex, what goes around comes around. Karma. We've checked out typical notes from our typically demented villains, so now let's check out typical notes from our typically dumb heroes.**

**OoOoO**

_Hey Garet, let's talk._

Isaac passes the paper to Garet.

_Uhm, okay, Isaac- why r we riting, tho? We r rite next to each other._

Garet passes it back.

_I don't want Mia to hear_.

"Then why don't you dorks go to another room?" An annoyed voice caused the two to jump. They whirled around and looked down at Ivan, who was glaring at them. "Well?"

"Good idea," Garet commented and Isaac nodded. Mia looked up from her notebook and shot daggers at the two. Garet and Isaac's eyes widened and they quickened their pace as they left the room. Mia now shot her daggers at Ivan, who, in turn, had redirected his glare at her.

_Traitor,_ he used his mind to communicate so the other two wouldn't hear. He seriously doubted they were smart enough to get too far away from the room. Mia smirked.

_Whatcha gonna do about it? _she thought back to him, sticking her thumbs on her temples, wriggling her fingers, and stuck out her tongue. The boy stuck his tongue out as well. Both stopped suddenly and gave each other indignant glares before going their own ways in a huff.

**OoOoO**

**A sliver of a plot and POOF. It's gone. Maria seems to have received another angry letter. **

**OoOoO**

Maria had gone through tons of letters, and was finally getting to the bottom of that big sack of hers. She scrapped at the bottom and pulled out one. However, this one didn't look too friendly. It gave her rather amused flashbacks of a certain "other" letter she'd read not too long ago. She gingerly opened it, eager to see what this person had to say to her.

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_I have a complaint. A BIG complaint. I, Sheba, agreed to this little charade of yours because you promised I'd be treated like a goddess. There are people here who try to treat me as an equal! Honestly, being a goddess you expect to be **somewhat** pampered. But does anyone here pamper be just a **little?!** Noooooooooooo, not one little bit. Not even a **teensy weensy bit**. I mean is it really too much to ask for a quick massage before bed? Or to have my tea at a varying degree of warmth from others? And is it really too much to ask Alex not to chew on his food so noisily? What's a goddess supposed to do around here to be treated like a goddess? Well, I expect to be treated like a goddess soon or this place will be short one goddess- I'm sure I can find decent treatment elsewhere!!_

_A Grumpy **Goddess**_

Maria stroked her chin. **This** would be interesting to say the least. It looked like she'd acquired more than one unhappy customer. _And people watch soap operas? If only they had my job!_

**OoOoO**

**It appears Sheba won't be dismounting that horse of hers anytime soon. Hmmm, we haven't heard from Felix yet, so let's see what he's been up to. It appears Felix has taken up the art of letter writing like the rest of the GS cast.**

**OoOoO**

_Dear Isaac, Garet, & CO.,_

Garet glanced at Isaac confused. "Um, Isaac, what's "CO" mean?"

Isaac smiled. "It means corporation, Garet."

"Oh."

_I appreciate you going through all this trouble just to rescue my sister, but it really isn't necessary._

"Whose sister," Isaac asked, looking at Garet. Garet looked a little lost in his own world. Isaac shrugged and went back to the letter.

_She no longer needs you. So, in other words, STOP FOLLOWING US!! Everything will be fine!_

Isaac stopped and hit Garet lightly. Garet started.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!"

"I don't think this person likes us much......" Isaac gestured at the last couple of sentences. Garet seemed to look straight through the paper. Isaac sighed and continued reading.

_I know you're disappointed that you can't play "hero" to my sister, but that's just too bad! Start directing your freakish guy fantasies at someone else like that blue haired freak you're traveling with!_

_One step ahead of you,_ Isaac thought dreamily and dropped the letter.

"Hey, man, what's with?!" Garet snatched the paper and read it as best as he could. "Back off! From Felix." Garet read the closing of the letter, then looked at Isaac. "Isaac, this is from Felix. I think he's trying to say we dream about Jenna or something." Isaac still had a dopey smile on his face and seemed to be staring at.....something. Garet frowned. "Isaac!!" He waved his hand in front of Isaac's face, and when that failed he shook his friend's shoulder.

"WHA?! What?!" Isaac shook his head shocked. Garet groaned.

"Nothing important. I'm still confused about the CO. though- I thought it meant "company." Are you sure about croptation or whatever you said?"

Isaac shrugged. "I don't know. And I don't care. You know what I do care about, though?"

"Oh, no, here it comes....."Garet slapped his forehead dramatically. "Mia, oh Mia, Mia." He burst into laughter. Isaac glared at his friend, then broke out laughing also. Both quickly forgot about the letter.

**OoOoO**

**Garet and Isaac seem rather, what's the word? Odd- yes, they sound rather odd. Speaking of Jenna, we haven't heard from her. We have seen typical notes from typically demented villains, typical notes from typically dumb heroes, so now I present to you typical notes from typically jealous heroines!**

"_Dearest" Mia,_

_You best not be trying to mess with MY boys!  
-Jenna_

_"Dearest" Jenna,_

_Don't worry- they're so messed up I don't need to!  
-Mia_

**OoOoO**

**Well, Jenna was jealous. Like they say, all good things must come to an end, and hopefully this is good therefore it shall end! And guess who we'll be ending with? Yes, the most forgettable main character in the game- hopefully, though, this fic won't be too forgettable! Let's go see Kraden!**

**OoOoO**

Kraden stared at the latest letter in his hand. This one looked more interesting than the one from Garet's nosy older sister. He began skimming it.

_Dear Kraden,_

_What the HECK were you thinking, you old man?!_

Ohhh, zing! _Ah, vicious,_ Kraden eyed the rest of the letter suspiciously lest it "attack" him again.

_Now, because of __**you**__, a whole bunch of children are on some stupid quest! What's sad is half the kids are tying to save the world and the other half are trying to help take over it or something. You do realize that which ever half loses you'll be responsible for any losses that the losing side loses!_

Kraden stared at it, totally stupefied.

_You just best be sure my child isn't on the losing side or we won't let you live to regret this!  
-Some very ticked off parents from __**both sides**__. Yeah, you are in __**DEEP!**_


End file.
